In my arms
by bloodyXwhiteXrabbit
Summary: Inga and Shinjuuro get into a fight, and Inga stalks off, getting into real trouble. Will Shinjuuro bring him back, and can they make up again? Can be read as romance :


**A/N: Hello :)  
I am a complete sucker for Un-Go :D  
Sooo i decided to write a little story about them^^ at first it was supposed to be short and cuddly, and turned into a little story with real action and stuff O.o  
Maybe I'll continue it as soon as inspiration hits me again :)**

Song of choice: Blindfold by Metric

* * *

Darkness…

It's like being stuck in eternal darkness.

You can hear, and you can feel the vibrations, but you can't see or move.

You feel the bats shitting on your head, the rare animals that come near, mocking your inability to move, and all you want is revenge…

Killing the thing that trapped you here, slowly, painfully, and with a grin on your face, is the only thought, revolving in your head.

And just when I started to believe that the gods had won, when I came to believe that maybe I really was to be trapped here forever, I heard them.

Shots…

Screeching sounds…

And finally, screams…

Humans had entered the cave, yelling, crying, disturbing our sleep.

I couldn't really make out words, for I didn't really understand their language, but I heard that they were in panic, and then something exploded and I felt the most wonderful thing.

Blood…

Fresh, wet, warm, wonderful blood on my stone cold prison, unlocking it and setting me free…

"Am I dying?" I heard a human asking, his blood allowing me to understand his words.

"You are already dead" I replied, taking in the mixed emotions of the human.

Fear, sorrow and… relieve?

I took the liberty of digging some more, when it occurred to me, that maybe I should help this poor being, for my own sake.

"Who are you?" the human asked, after coughing up some blood.

Without his permission, I start to take over his body, putting him to sleep.

But before his consciousness faded completely, I allowed him to at least know the truth about me…

"Inga" I said, already hungering for the screams of the other humans that stared at the half dead body that now belonged to me…

Free at last…

* * *

"Inga!"

Violet eyes fluttered open and took in the silhouette of a man standing in the doorway, wearing a yellow frilly apron.  
Inga grinned and yawned before turning around again, curling up like a cat.  
An annoyed sigh was heard, then angry stomps toward the bed.

"Inga, wake up, we have another case…"

The violet haired boy, dressed in black boxers and a white tank top,  
didn't move and simply pretended to snore, knowing just how much he managed to wind up poor Shinjuuro.  
But he was only sure of his victory, when he was shaken violently.  
Inga burst into giggles before turning around too fast for Shinjuuro to realize, and threw his arms around the tall man's neck.

"Stop it Inga!" he complained, but he knew that the clingy boy wouldn't anyway.

And he was right, Inga tightened his grip and waited for Shinjuuro to pick him up and carry him into the kitchen.  
For the umpteenth time in their life together, Shinjuuro tried to win the game of patience and simply stood there,  
Inga dangling from his neck, giggling and grinning like a maniac.  
But when Inga attempted to abuse his neck as a swing, he grabbed the pale white pair of legs and threw Inga over his shoulder.  
The boy was way too light, Shinjuuro thought as he carried the happy boy into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Kazamori, a RAI, sat at the table, brushing the long doll hair.

"Kazamori, would you mind not doing that in the kitchen?" Shinjuuro complained as he sat Inga down on a chair.

Of course the hyperactive boy didn't remain there and started going through all the cupboards and cabinets in search for some food.

"Shinjuuro! I am hungry!" he whined, finding nothing but some dry cornflakes.

Pouting, he returned to his chair and settled on it, legs crossed.

"Well, I was intending to make bacon" he explained, taking off the frilly apron and throwing it over a chair

"but someone had to eat it at night. A whole package of bacon…"

Inga grinned and started rocking on the chair.

"A whole… pack… of bacon! I wonder who ate it…" Inga said, faking innocence.

Shinjuuro glared at Inga.

"Yeah, and because of that I'll have to go shopping today, so we'll eat out."

The chair Inga had sat on, crashed to the floor when the boy jumped off it and darted towards Shinjuuro, hugging his arm close.

"Shopping!"

Shinjuuro let out a defeated sigh.

"Yeah, shopping…"

* * *

During their little shopping tour, Inga kept clinging to Shinjuuro's arm, smiling widely and taking in all of the things he could see.  
More often that Shinjuuro liked, Inga would drag him off to look at something or simply because the boy felt like it.  
He wouldn't make up his mind over what he'd want but always disagree with Shinjuuro, causing a major headache in no time.  
With all that, it was no surprise that when they finally finished their errands, Shinjuuro was a fuming mess, only another minute away from strangling Inga.  
And when they made their way through the abandoned park that led to their old, broken home, Inga really did manage to make Shinjuuro snap.

"Shinjuuroooo! Why are you so gloomy? Oooh!" Inga had been distracted by a dove that was picking at some pebbles on the ground.

"I want to play with her!" he said, pulling at Shinjuuro's arm eagerly.

"No!" Shinjuuro replied. "We don't have time for that! I need to meet a client later!"

Still pulling, Inga frowned

"No, we have time, at least ten minutes."

"Why that? I still need to get ready for the client!"

Inga stopped pulling and smiled up at Shinjuuro.

"You don't, I already called and cancelled the meeting."

For a moment, Shinjuuro stared at the boy that grinned up at him, as if nothing was wrong,  
as if he had done Shinjuuro a favour by cancelling the meeting that would pay their food.  
Still clinging to his calm temper, Shinjuuro took a deep breath.

"Why would you do that?" Despite his efforts, his voice was shaking with anger.

"Well…" Inga pondered for a moment before looking at the dove once again "Can I go play now?"

Okay, that was it.

"NO!" Shinjuuro yelled and grabbed Inga by his collar, shaking the boy violently like a cat before pushing him away.

"I can't believe that you cancelled it! I have had it with you!"

"Shin…" Inga looked beaten, but Shinjuuro didn't care about that right now.

"Don't give me that look! You have done nothing but annoy me today!  
You cling to me! You keep dragging me off to god knows where! I have had enough!"

Shinjuuro wanted to yell some more,  
but he was silenced by the deadly glare that had replaced the beaten look on Inga's face,  
and when Inga talked, Shinjuuro cursed himself for angering the demon that stood in front of him.

"You are an asshole, Shinjuuro. I just… you know what? Screw you, what makes you think that I need you?"

"We have a deal"

"Oh yeah, and I intend to keep it, but you can't control me anymore.  
I may won't kill the people by stealing their souls, but I can still rip them apart after all."

"You won't…" Shinjuuro began, but stopped when Inga suddenly had his tiny black fingers, strangling him just enough to keep him from talking.

"Oh I will. You know what? I have a little secret for you, you Shinjuuro are never satisfied.  
And you never will be.  
When you are on a case you want peace, and when you are free, you want bloodshed and drama,  
so that you can walk out of it, feeling like a knight…  
and don't tell me I am wrong, you know that I am not.  
If you'd just appreciate the people around you some more instead of pushing them away,  
trying to make yourself believe that as long as you can't see it, it doesn't concern you, you'd be a lot happier.  
You haven't learned anything, even after bettenou, haven't you?"

And without waiting for a word from Shinjuuro, the demon vanished.

Shinjuuro dropped to his knees, the grocery bags slipping out of his fingers, coughing and retching desperately.  
That hadn't been Inga…  
Or not the usual Inga.  
It had happened that, when in female form, she'd get angry and even attack Shinjuuro, physically as well as verbally.

But he had never done it in his male form…

Worried, he got up again, picked up the bags and decided to go home before looking for Inga.  
He'd probably just come back anyway, being the clingy monkey he was…  
But was that really Inga?  
To be honest, Shinjuuro had never seen the real Inga, or if he had, he wouldn't know which of them was the real one.

The cheery and clingy one?

The angry and violent one?

The sleezy and cold one?

He didn't know at all…

* * *

But when he got home, he knew that he was indeed, a big jerk…

As he opened the door, confetti rained on him and kazamori stood under a great banner that read:

**_"Happy birthday Shinjuuro!"_ **

with fat smileys and chibi drawings of all three of them.  
Kazamori held a huge cake that was also decorated with random sugary treats…  
The RAI tried to smile, but frowned when Shinjuuro came in alone, without Inga.

"What happened?" she asked evenly.

"Was… was this for me?" Shinjuuro felt guilt nagging at his consciousness.

"Of course, it says Shinjuuro, right?" kazamori said, pointing at the banner that hung from the ceiling.

"Inga ordered me to prepare a party and a cake for you. That's why…"

"He dragged me outside and kept me from going home…"

"Your appointment has been delayed until tomorrow, the client has been given a decent excuse."

Shinjuuro dropped the stuff and sighed.

"I should go look for him… and apologize, I think."

* * *

After having calmed down a bit, Inga wandered around the city, angry and frustrated, but not furious anymore.  
He hadn't meant to scare and threat Shinjuuro like that, but it really annoyed the hell out of Inga to keep holding back and go against his nature…  
But he hadn't intended to hurt Shinjuuro.  
Sighing, Inga kicked a soda can around, when he realized that he had gotten lost.  
Well, that was unfortunate…  
He turned into a dark alley and turned around.

"I know that you are following me, who are you?"

And really, a person dressed in black separated itself from the shadows and stepped towards Inga.  
So he had been right.  
The whole day, a feeling of being watched had been nagging Inga,  
that was why he had turned into this alley when it appeared as if he was defenceless.

"Who are you?" Inga repeated.

A chuckle came as a reply.

"Tell me."

"Oh, you don't need to know, demon."

The voice was low and hoarse, dripping with mockery.  
Inga took a fighting stand and slipped out of his gloves, ready to attack.  
The moment he moved, the concrete beneath his feet began to shine brightly, blinding him.  
He covered his eyes and realized that he was unable to move.

"You bastard!" he hissed, feeling heat rising from the circle that he was standing in, burning his flesh.

The man came closer and stopped only inches away from Inga, gently placing a piece of paper on Inga's forehead.

"Sleep tight, demon…"

Inga tried to fight it, but when the paper attached to his head started to heat up as well, he passed out.

When he woke up again, Inga blinked quickly, taking in every scent and sound he could.  
It smelt old and mouldy… probably a cellar somewhere.  
He heard the rats' claws scratching on the cold floor and cuffs holding him down.  
Again, he was unable to move, bound by a circle.  
The man that had attacked him was gone.  
That man, he had to be a hunter… very rare, especially in japan, but Inga was sure that it was one of these bastards who were conscious enough to see a demon.  
Inga sighed and looked around the ceiling, hoping to find something that could help him communicate…

* * *

"Kaz!" Shinjuuro called as soon as he opened the door to his apartment.

The RAI appeared immediately.

"Yes?"

"I need you to check all public security cams for a trace of Inga, he's gone…"

Kaz nodded and closed her eyes, connecting to the cams.

After about a minute, she opened them again.

"He was last seen in the second district, north from here.  
He wasn't alone and something happened that blacked out the cam temporarily. I assume he's in trouble, or the other man is."

"Any idea who that man was?"

"No, facial recognition was impossible, but this happened only an hour ago, I don't think they had gone too far."

Shinjuuro cursed and grabbed Kazamori's slender hand.

"Come and look out for him."

Together they left again, Shinjuuro's concern, slowly turning into panic. Either Inga had gone berserk, or he had been kidnapped, both not exactly great options…

After another hour of searching, Kaz suddenly stopped in the middle of the street, and turned her head right.

"What's wrong?" Shinjuuro asked, gently tugging at her hand.

"I felt a disturbance. It was a repeating overload… but in an abandoned building. I doubt that it's still connected to the city's power grid."

Shinjuuro gulped, that sounded like a cry of help.

"You think it's Inga?"

Kaz nodded

"He emits energy when he transforms, right? So It might be possible that he is constantly trying to get my attention."

"Can you show me where it is?"

"As long as he keeps going, yes."

Determined, Shinjuuro took off into the direction Kazamori had pointed and prayed that Inga was all right.

* * *

"Aaaaaargh!" Inga cried out in pain when the hunter again pierced him with a silver lance.

It wouldn't kill him, and that was exactly what the hunter wanted.  
This guy was a passionate and vengeful bastard, torturing before killing a demon…  
He laughed when another cry found its way out of the delicate boy,  
and Inga saw the satisfaction in the hunter's eyes when he looked at Inga, knives pierced through his skinny arms and legs,  
signs of whips everywhere and thorns tied around his wrists and ankles.  
That circle didn't only keep him from breaking free, but it disabled his regeneration abilities as well, leaving him bleeding and panting…  
but not weak.

Through the whole torture session, Inga hadn't dared to look away and kept a steady gaze, staring down the bastard that hurt him over and over again.  
He was able to keep with the tortures, but as soon as this guy would start on his exorcisms, Inga was fucked…  
He'd be sent back into that damned statue.

Again.

Eternal darkness…

Eternal loneliness…

No thanks.

With curses and insults, he had been quiet successful in keeping the hunter entertained.  
And to his luck, he had been able to send out electrical shocks constantly, hopefully attracting Kazamori and Shinjuuro.  
But it was only this moment of not paying attention that now would be Inga's doom…  
He hadn't notice the chants the hunter was now mumbling, a fat smile on his face.  
But he felt them, and god, did they hurt…

Inga's eyes rolled back and he screamed his lungs out, arching his back, trying to get free somehow.  
He didn't care about the tears that streamed down his cheeks, or the smile anymore…  
The thing that consumed him now was something else.

Fear…

Fear of being alone again…  
And fear of leaving someone behind.

Inga made a choking noise that would have come out as a sob, had the circumstances been different.  
He didn't want to leave, and he didn't want to leave Shinjuuro behind.  
The chanting got more hectic, panicked…  
Inga roared and didn't even notice the change in his voice…

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!"

* * *

When Shinjuuro and Kazamori arrived at the place that had been the source of the signals, Shinjuuro was paralyzed.  
The whole building was surrounded by black and purple smoke, devouring the life that was surrounding it. Plants died, birds and other animals dropped dead instantly…  
Then he heard the roar.  
It was Inga, or at least part of it.  
The roar sounded as if thousands of people roared at the same time, with such a force, that it caused the ground to tremble…  
He wanted to charge inside, but was held back by Kazamori.

"It is highly inadvisable to enter now. The animals all dropped dead."

"I can't just leave Inga inside like this."

He shook off Kaz's hand and ran inside, without dropping dead.  
Maybe it was because of their deal, or simply because Inga accepted his presence,  
but he got into the cellar unharmed, and when he did, the roar and the trembling had stopped.

But the cellar was destroyed…  
Piles of rubble and pieces of destroyed pillars where everywhere.

"Inga!" Shinjuuro called, not being able to spot the boy anywhere.

He searched under some ruins, before he heard the dripping sound.  
When he turned around, still cowering low, he stared directly into Inga's eyes.  
They were ripped open wide and looked like a cat's, and his mouth…  
it was covered in blood and something that looked like… like flesh stuck to his cheek.

"Hi" Inga said, lowering his lids a bit.

"Inga… what…"

Shinjuuro stopped because he noticed the knives and needles still pierced into Inga's body.  
He was burnt and injured, but slowly healing.

"You are hurt!" Shinjuuro gasped, holding out a hand, but not touching Inga.

"Ah, that" Inga waved it off smiling widely and innocent.

"It's nothing."

"Inga what happened?"

The smile on Inga's face turned into a scowl and slowly his eyes turned normal again.  
He swayed on the spot, and Shinjuuro had to catch him into his arms, to keep the boy from hitting the floor.

"inga…"

Inga leaned into Shinjuuro, grabbing his shirt with weak, trembling fingers.

"Can we… can we go home?" he said, voice fading along with his consciousness.

Shinjuuro gently shook Inga, but the boy had already fainted.  
Not losing another moment, he picked Inga up and carried him to the exit, still feeling the fingers that clutched him.  
He turned to look at the mess one last time, and that's when he saw it, in a corner of the room.  
A bloody mess that may had resembled a human one day was scattered in the corner, walls and floor painted in blood.

They had to get out.  
Now.

* * *

After washing the still unconscious boy, and putting him into some clean clothes,  
Shinjuuro gently put him down on his bed, but when he turned, Inga grabbed his hand.

"Shinjuuro" his voice was weak and thin.

"Please stay…"

Shinjuuro sighed and sat down on the bed, facing Inga lying on his back.

"What happened back there?"

Reluctantly, Inga answered.

"He hurt me. I didn't want to go back…"

"So, he was a killer?"

"Of sorts…"

"What do you mean?"

Inga sighed and pulled Shinjuuro down to lie next to him.  
He ignored Shinjuuro's weak protests and snuggled close, encircling the older man's waist with his black and white arms.

"He kills my kind. And only my kind. He almost had me…"

Shinjuuro froze, something about the thought of not having Inga around anymore frightened him terribly…

"Anyway… Happy birthday I think" Inga said sleepily, before dozing off to sleep.

Shinjuuro smiled weakly and brushed some strands out of the boy's face, before rolling on his side and going to sleep, holding Inga close.

When Shinjuuro woke up the next morning, Inga was still curled up against him and he couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together like this.  
Not only like this, though.

The female version of Inga was taller, but still they somehow matched in a strange, but at the same time comfortable way.  
The way Inga clung to his arms, his neck, his hand…  
The way tall Inga leaned onto him and the way short Inga cuddled close…  
All that physical contact, as well as the either low seductive or high and curious sound of their voice had become part of Shinjuuro's life.  
And yesterday, that part had almost been ripped away from him.

He'd be free, right?

So why was he so terrified by the thought of losing Inga?  
As if sensing Shinjuuro's discomforting thoughts, Inga scooted closer and huddled against Shinjuuro, burying his face in the crook of the detective's neck.

This was wrong, right?

Shinjuuro sighed and pulled the blanket over Inga's skinny shoulders, before deciding to try and go to sleep once again.  
But their peaceful cuddling session was interrupted by several alarm clocks that suddenly went off, startling Shinjuuro out of his sleep.  
Quickly, he went through the room, finding all the clocks and turning them off.  
While the door was opened and Kazamori stepped inside, Inga slowly opened his eyes.  
He yawned and fell back onto the bed.

"Shinjuuro" Kazamori said determined.

"You have to get ready for your client. The appointment is in two hours, so please get ready."

Shinjuuro nodded and gestured Kazamori to leave before turning to the dozing Inga.

"Hey" he whispered, bending over and brushing away a lock that covered part of his eyes.

Inga opened his eyes again and smiled softly at Shinjuuro.

He looked exhausted and worn out…  
The events of the last night had pretty much drained him of all energy…

"If you want, you can take the day off. This client is just a small fish."

Slowly, Inga shook his head.

"I'll come with you. We have a deal."

"Well I don't suspect that there'll be a soul to harvest for you."

"I didn't mean that… I meant that I have to protect you."

Furrowing his brow a bit, Shinjuuro studied the boy on the bed.

"Protect me?"

Inga smiled and reached up to caress Shinjuuro's face softly.

"Yes, I made a deal, with someone else. And it says that I have to protect you."

"With whom?"

Chuckling softly, Inga winked at him and crossed his fingers.

"It's a secret."

Not exactly knowing why, Shinjuuro smiled and leaned back.

"So, will you let me come with you?" Inga asked, carefully.

Shinjuuro nodded, still smiling, when Inga stretched his arms towards Shinjuuro, yawning once again.  
Today, Shinjuuro didn't even attempt to win, so he picked Inga up, princess-style.  
Happy, Inga rested his head against Shinjuuro's shoulder and gently tugged at his collar.  
While they walked into the kitchen together, Shinjuuro smiled to himself.

He should be annoyed by Inga, but he wasn't.

It should feel wrong to hold the boy close like this, but it didn't.

Instead he felt happy and at peace.

Weird, when holding a demon, capable of devouring a goddess…


End file.
